


Colder than Winter

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Darkness Verse [18]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Blood and Gore, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Companionable Snark, Dark Ethan Nestor, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Darkiplier x OFC, Demon & Human Interactions, Demons, Demons are assholes... some of them, Elder God, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Literary References & Allusions, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: Dark invites Grace to His home in the Shadow Realm for a Christmas party together with His family... but things go horribly awry, when a demon horde attacks.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Darkness Verse [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/805503
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a Tumblr RP that was between southerndragontamer, myself and antisilverstorm starting on this day back in 2017. 
> 
> It features Dark and Grace’s first official date at His home, and her first time meeting His kids. Of course, me being me, it couldn’t just be that simple an outing. And not when you’re in the Shadow Realm, and among demons and other Lovecraftian beasties.
> 
> Here, in 2019, I’ve edited the first half of that old RP session into fic format. The second part will, hopefully, be ready tomorrow. Happy Holidays, everyone!

Dark and His daughter Meg stood, broad shoulder to much smaller one, before the gateway that lead to the Shadow Realm. He looked quite the dandy in what was probably brand spankin’ new Armani. Meg didn’t look too shabby herself, although she obviously had a preference for leather, lace and Levis.

“ ** _Pity you could not join us for the evening’s festivities,_** ” Dark said to me, His tone cordial.

_Okay, I’m pretty sure He’s mocking me._

I grimaced, but I didn’t flinch away from His probing gaze. “I’ve experienced Your idea of hospitality, so I think I’ll pass this time around.”

“ ** _Oh come now,_** ” He replied. “ ** _It wasn’t all unpleasant._** ”

I can’t fight back the urge to snark at Him. “Oh yeah, I had a blast… up until the torture.”

“Oh, come on,” Meg sneered. “Who doesn’t like it a little rough?”

“ ** _Now, now, Meg,_** ” Dark gently reprimanded her. “ ** _Let’s not be unkind to the mortals. This is a time of peace and generosity, after all._** ”

Meg mumbled an apology.

“But your little sessions with Miss Melissa is why we’re staying here,” Ulysses added, from his spot beside me. He was the one demon who I’d grown to trust with my life over the last two months. He saved me from Dark’s latest machinations at great personal risk, after all.

“And to make sure they come back home in one piece, and in a reasonable timeframe,” I put in. “She may trust You… but the rest of us definitely don’t.”

Both sides of this four-way tête-à-tête silently glared at each other until we all heard the sound of footsteps approach.

It was Grace, a quiet hum in her throat as she walked to this prearranged meeting spot, where the gateway had been created.

Her friend Alex trailed in her wake, looking decidedly unhappy to be there, but also determined. I, for one, couldn’t blame them.

Their boots crunched against the new-fallen snow, and Grace’s little silver bell earrings jingled softly. The bag in her hand swayed gently with each step, and she called to all of us, “Merry Christmas!”

When she reached us, she set the bag down and lifted an obsidian-hued box from it. She handed it over to Dark. “These are for you, Sir. Dark chocolate fudge brownies.”

Dark smiled at the package Grace handed Him, but not before he dropped a light kiss on her forehead. “ ** _You do know I how I love chocolate, My dearest Grace._** ”

It’s a Herculean effort not to roll my eyes at His sweet talk. But Grace blushed at the gesture of affection.

“ ** _But if you would be so kind as to hold onto it for Me during our travel, I would appreciate it very much._** ”

“Of course, Sir, I don’t mind.” Grace carefully slid the box back into the bag, then pulled a second one out, this one in black and red with a faint lipstick pattern. She smiled at Meg. “Hello, Meg, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Grace, and I hope you like this.” She handed her the box. “It’s strawberry shortcake. I made it just for you.”

Meg looked down at her own gift and, for a brief moment, seemed completely innocent and unlike the demon she actually was. “Awesome! Thanks!” Surprising almost everyone, she gave Grace a quick hug in gratitude.

Grace blinked, stunned by the quick and definitely unexpected embrace from the young demoness, then grinned at Meg’s excitement for the gift. Alex, however, was decidedly uncomfortable with the displays of affection and took a warning step closer to the two.

Grace then took up the bag again. “There’s another one in here for Anti,” she said. Then she added, “Dark, Sir, I hope it’s alright that a friend of mine wanted to come along.” She gestured to Alex. “Everyone, this is Alex, and they volunteered to be my bodyguard for today. Alex, this is Dark, Meg, Ulysses and Melissa.” She bit her lip then, clearly nervous.

They inclined their head minutely towards Dark and his adopted daughter, in a semi-bow. “Sir. Alex Griffith, concerned friend, bodyguard and…” – their eyes flicked over to Grace and a hint of a smile quirked at one corner of their mouth – “expert gardener.”

The smile was more genuine when they turned to myself and Ulysses. “Miss Melissa, Ulysses, it’s good to see you as well.”

“Good to see you, Alex,” I replied and Ulysses politely nodded.

“ ** _It is very wise to accompany her this evening, for her protection. There are others in the Shadow Realm who are not as charming as Myself,_** ” Dark said.

“Ya think?” I added sourly. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Grace’s little shiver; no doubt there were vision of Lovecraftian horrors dancing in her head.  
Dark, of course, ignored me completely.

“ ** _At any rate, we had best be on our way._** ” He offered His hand to Grace. “ ** _Shall we, My dear?_** ”

Grace renewed her grip on the bag, and took His hand with her free one. “We shall, Sir.”

Alex’s gaze flicked over to me, and I nodded. Between the three of us, Grace was in good hands. Alex would be there to accompany her, and Ulysses and I would be the cavalry… just in case anything goes sideways.

_I don’t want to ever have to go back there. But I will, for a friend._

Dark’s grasp on Grace’s hand was gentle but unwavering as they stepped through the mystically-powered gateway. Meg dawdled momentarily, her grip on Alex’s arm less than delicate. It’s both to steady the human during their travel, and a show of the strength lying beneath the demoness’s fairly unassuming form.

Alex bit back a groan as Meg’s overly tight grip ground the knife concealed in their sleeve into their arm. _So much for the element of surprise,_ they thought bitterly. Then again, what chance did mere mortals ever have of surprising them?

Meg’s voice was a low hiss meant for Alex’s ears alone. “Daddy may be okay with you being her personal security, but I’m not. You’ll be on **our** turf. So don’t try anything stupid.” She then smiled, and added in a too-cheery tone, “Okay?”

Alex stayed silent, refusing to respond to the demoness beyond the slight curl of the lip. They were here to observe and act, if necessary, not speak… Even if there were a few choice words they’d very much like to call Dark’s adopted daughter.

They sent out a half formed prayer to a deity they hardly believed in any more, as Meg pulled Alex with her into the yawning portal.

There’s a sensation that felt like falling upward. For a moment all equilibrium was thrown, up felt like down and down was up. Vertigo hit hard. Grace clenched her eyes shut, fighting back the bile that rose in her throat.

Then it surrounded them. An endless, silent, pitch black.

They can all see each other clearly. But that’s because they’re the only things **to** see.

“ ** _Welcome to the Shadow Realm,_** ” Dark announced for the benefit of the humans accompanying Himself and Meg. He gave wistful sigh, adding dryly, “ ** _My home away from home._** ”

“Thank You for bringing us, Dark, Meg.” Grace looked around curiously for signs of a certain glitch. “Is Anti around Sir? I’d like to hand him his gift, and here’s yours back Dark.” She set the bag back down, glad it survived the trip, and handed the obsidian box back to Him.

Dark accepted the gift with a smile. “ ** _Anti is waiting at My home. It is a small distance away from here._** ”

“Casa de Dark is pretty much the only landmark you’ll see around here for miles,” Meg added, letting go of Alex’s arm. “We don’t get many tourists around here.”

Grace picked the bag back up. _Wonder how Anti’s doing after making everyone lose their minds and wrecking sleep schedules with the Overnight Watch?_ she mused to herself. “I imagine not, Meg. Melissa said this isn’t an easy place to get to, with or without help from someone like Dark.”

Grace hesitated for only a brief moment before taking Dark’s hand again. “Shall we?”

“ ** _We shall, My dear._** ”

With that, He lead the odd little group forward, one hand still held onto Grace’s and the other bearing the gift box.

A distant rumble could be heard, but Dark and Meg both ignored it. Grace tilted her head, more curious than startled. It was similar in a way to thunder… but somehow different at the same time. She almost wanted to ask Dark about it’s source, but scolded herself. _Don’t, Grace! Curiosity killed the cat remember?_ The stories of Lovecraft tended to warn against that sort of thing… rather painfully so.

Alex meanwhile was looking around, searching for the source of the sound. Potential insanity be damned, they wanted to know what’s out there. But whatever’s out there stayed out of their field of view. It’s certainly for the best, but they couldn’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment.

Alex also had a sneaking suspicion that this wasn’t going to be their only visit to the Shadow Realm, and next time might not be quite as smooth sailing. Best to be prepared, in any case. After all, that was why they’re here.

It became quiet again as they traversed the empty expanse. The sound of the quartet’s footsteps echoed in the stillness.

There’s no way of knowing how long the walk was. Time seemed to flow differently here… or perhaps not at all.

A grand Tudor-style home was suddenly visible in the empty black, its windows seeming to provide a warm light amidst this sterile nothingness. The house was strangely beautiful, the set of a period drama floating in a sea of nothing.

“ ** _And here we are._** ”

“Home sweet home.”

Grace’s eyes widened at the beautiful home in front of her. _It’s more like a manor,_ she mused.

There’s the sound of scrambling footsteps behind the door, and some minor imp threw the door open for them.

Dark walked in, barely acknowledging the elf-like creature’s presence. Grace, however, gave the minor demon a grateful look as she passed by, as she was used to acknowledging the oft-thankless work people in various services often did.

There’s the sound of heavier footsteps than the imp’s, and a giggle echoed through the foyer where they all now stood. “L̷o̸o̶k̷ ̷w̷h̶o̷’̷s̷ ̵b̸a̶c̶k̸!̴” Anti called with a wide grin, popping in and out of existence around them, like bad reception on an old television set.

“ ** _I’m pleasantly surprised you didn’t manage to burn the house down in My absence._** ”

Anti’s eyes widened. “T̴h̵a̶t̸ ̷w̴a̷s̶ ̷a̶n̸ ̷o̵p̶t̶i̸o̸n̶?̴”

“ ** _No._** ” Dark sighed, a sound that could only come from an exasperated parent. “ ** _At any rate, these are our guests: Grace and her travel companion, Alex._** ”

Grace grinned at the glitch, his movements causing her to adjust her glasses in an attempt to see better. “Hi, Anti. As Dark said, I’m Grace and the shadow behind me is Alex. It’s nice to meet you.” She set down her bag and took out the last of the three boxes, this one a black and green one with a glitchy, Matrix-like pattern.

“Merry Christmas, by the way. I hope you like the Yorkshire Pudding. I didn’t know which you preferred, so I made a few of both savory and sweet.” She handed the box to him, then picked up the now-empty bag, rolling it up and sliding it into her pocket.

“Y̵e̸s̴!̴“ Anti grabbed the offered gift and tore it open with gusto, immediately stuffed a piece of the Yorkshire pudding into his mouth. “I̵s̴ ̵g̶o̷o̸d̶!̷“ he mumbled around the mouthful of food. After swallowing, he added, “I̶ ̷l̷i̴k̶e̶ ̸h̴e̶r̶.̶ ̸C̵a̴n̷ ̴w̵e̷ ̸k̵e̵e̷p̴ ̶h̷e̵r̶,̵ ̶P̶o̵p̵s̵?̵“

“ ** _That is her choice._** ”

“You’re a pig,” Meg said to Anti with a snort, before she sashayed off into another room with her own edible gift.

Dark leaned over and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper in Grace’s ear, pulling the echo back momentarily so His voice wouldn’t carry. She jumped slightly, shuddering as His breath washed over her ear and neck, that uniquely deep voice so close.

“You’d think they’d been raised by wolves.” He smirked at her, before straightening up. Grace giggled, clapping a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

“ ** _Now, I hope you are all hungry. Dinner will be served very soon._** ”

“You’re not trying to pull a Hades and Persephone situation on Alex and I, are You, Sir?” She smiled, removing the possible sting from her comment. “Actually, yes, I’m starving. Guess we were walking for longer than I thought.”

Alex sucked in a breath through their teeth at that teasing comment, stomach already in knots at the whole damned thing.

Dark gave a quiet chuckle as He led them into the lavish dining room, candelabras dotted the room, giving it an intimate atmosphere. The table already set for five people with beautiful china, silverware and crystalline goblets.

“ ** _It is a common misconception that Lord Hades abducted the young, beautiful Persephone,_** ” He began. “ ** _Hades was the kindly sort, one of the few among the Hellenic gods who rarely meddled in human affairs._** ”

He pulled out a chair at the right-hand side of the table’s head, and silently welcomed Grace to sit. She sat lightly, a bit stunned as she remembered the significance of this position at the table. _Ooh boy, I’m really in the deep end._

“ ** _The young lady wanted to explore his world, as it was so very different from her own. She found beauty in the secretive darkness there, and she became his light. In the end, she elected to stay with him, becoming his queen._** ”

He seated himself comfortably in the more ornate chair at the head of the table.

“ ** _You see, the sweet Persephone had fallen in love with the Lord of the Underworld, and he with her. And because he loved her, he would not and could not force her to stay._** ”

A demon servant began to pour them all drinks, and another set down a platter of finger foods in the center of them all – an aperitif to the coming entrée. Grace nodded in thanks at the two servants.

Dark smiled at Grace, with a sly little wink. “ ** _And you need not concern yourself, My dearest. Neither the food nor the china are enchanted._** ”

Grace blushed at the wink Dark sent her way and grinned, tucking a lock of hair behind an ear. “Thank You, Dark. Their myth has always been my favorite. To my knowledge, Hades and Persephone were the only ones to actually make their long distance relationship really work. They care about and love each other, and they were the only ones not to cheat on each other. They stayed loyal to one another. Then again I haven’t brushed up on the myths in a while so I could be wrong.”

She then shrugged, picking up a small sandwich and nibbling at it. _Hmm, cucumber, nice._ She thought and, when taking one of the non-alcoholic drinks, she was delighted to discover it was apple cider.

Alex just nibbled on their food, not paying attention to what they were eating and only enough to be polite. They did not touch the drinks, however.

Dark, being focused on Grace, wasn’t actually paying attention to Alex’s behaviour. Oh, He was aware of their continued presence but was not terribly concerned, secure in His knowledge of His own power and what He wanted.

And what He wanted right now was seated to His immediate right.

Not that He had to worry about anything, anyway. Meg and Anti, His darling (and marginally homicidal) children, came back from wherever they had wandered deeper into the house. They took their preferred seats at the left-hand side of the table, mildly bickering over who got to sample the finger foods first.

She blushed deeply as she saw Dark watching her. _Those eyes of His should be illegal… Actually, they probably are._ When Meg and Anti came in and started bickering over the food, she giggled. “You two are a bit late to get first dibs, I did that before y'all got here.” She then winked playfully at the two young demons.

The main course arrived, a ham basted and cooked till it practically shone from the savory and sweet oils. Candied yams, string beans and jellied cranberry sauce follow in its wake, the servants helpfully serving it all to the family and their human guests.

“ ** _I thought you might prefer a traditional dinner this evening,_** ” Dark said to Grace. “ ** _If there is anything more you desire, I will have someone fetch it for you._** ”

Grace smiled at Dark and shook her head. “Thank You, but no. This is plenty for a meal. I can’t think of anything to add. It all smells so delicious.”

Again, she gave the serving demons nods of thanks out of habit before starting to eat.

A soft moan of delight slipped free, as the flavors of the food danced over her tongue. The ham was savory and sweet like the oils it was cooked in. There was a little touch of spice to it, making a pleasant tingle on her tongue. The yams were sweet but not cloying with cinnamon, nutmeg, clove and a small bit of sugar to enhance their natural sweetness. The string beans were crisp and fresh and the cranberry sauce was tart and refreshing, cleansing her pallet between bites.

Grace blushed, realizing the sound she’d let slip as she enjoyed the food. “It’s all very good, Dark. My compliments.”

“ ** _You are quite welcome, My dear. Even though it serves no nutritional purpose for Me, I still find eating human food to be rather enjoyable._** ”

He took a sip from His wine goblet, adding with a smirk, “ ** _Then again, there’s a number of human activities that are quite pleasurable._** ”

Grace almost choked on the cider as she processed his comment, her mind going straight to the gutter. _Oh God, I knew I’d end up with a permanent blush! And His smirk does not help._

Surreptitiously, Alex pushed the inside of their right arm against the edge of the table, just to remind themselves of the knife still tucked up their sleeve. _Let the bastard try even one thing she’s not comfortable with,_ they thought. _I’ll make him bleed._

The dinner proceeded quietly, with most of those assembled at the table giving the occasional happy murmur at the tastes of the feast laid before them. Grace smiled softly at the picture the three made. _They’re a good family. I mean, yeah, they’re demons but still. Family is family, blood related or not._

After their plates were cleared and everyone had eaten their fill, Dark stood up and smoothed His suit jacket down.

“ ** _I thought that such a fine meal would be incomplete without another enjoyable activity._** ” He offered His hand to Grace. “ ** _Would you care to dance?_** ”

Grace immediately blushed deeper at the offer, then bit her lip and fiddled with her sleeve nervously. _What if I look silly?_ She thought before she mentally shook herself. _Hell with it, why not? It’ll be fun anyway._ With that, she took His hand, hers shaking slightly as she said shyly, “Fair warning: I’m not that good, Dark. Sorry in advance, if I step on Your toes.”

“ ** _It’s simple, My dear. Just follow My lead._** ” Dark then chuckled. “ ** _And I believe My toes can handle some misuse, darling Grace._** ”

“Ok, Dark. Thank You.” Grace blushed a bit brighter and nodded.

He then led her into the library, which was just as beautiful as the rest of the house. The floor space was currently wide open, the lovingly maintained grand piano pushed aside to provide more room in the already spacious area.

Meg darted over to an old record player, dropping the needle gently on the record. Frank Sinatra’s voice began to issue from the player.

_“Those fingers in my hair  
That sly come-hither stare  
That strips my conscience bare  
It’s witchcraft”_

At the sound of Frank Sinatra’s tuneful crooning, Grace grinned. ‘I know this song!’ she thought excitedly, tightening her grip on Dark’s hand. She started absently humming along with the song.

Dark lead her across the floor, helping her to glide along with the rhythm of the melody. Perhaps making her look like a better dancer than she thought herself, in the process.

Grace did notice that she was better than she remembered being at dancing… though because Dark was also an expert dancer, it was hard to say. Leading someone inexperienced – while making them also look very good at it – took some real talent.

_“And I’ve got no defense for it  
The heat is too intense for it  
What good would  
Common sense for it do?  
‘Cause it’s witchcraft  
Wicked witchcraft  
And although I know  
It’s strictly taboo”_

Meanwhile, it was quickly dawning on Alex how happy Grace looked with Him… and that was beginning to scare them.

_“When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says ‘Yes, indeed’ in me  
‘Proceed with what you’re leadin’ me to’  
It’s such an ancient pitch  
But one I wouldn’t switch‘  
Cause there’s no nicer witch  
Than you”_

As the ending bars of the song faded, He pulled her close. Her back was to Him as He leaned down and pushed her hair aside tenderly. Grace’s breath caught in her throat at how small she felt compared to Him, He being more than a foot taller and somehow broader than her plus-sized frame.

His cool lips placed a soft kiss near the hot pulse point in her throat. A tremble ran down her spine. The cool brush of His lips against her racing pulse made her turn a bright crimson and a very faint whine slipped from her throat.

He then straightened up and gently spun her around. “ ** _That wasn’t the kiss I promised you. That one requires some mistletoe._** ”

Caught by surprise, she stammered, “Th-That’s okay, Dark, I-I enjoyed it all the same.”

He pointed upward to a spot directly above them. “ ** _Look, Grace._** ”

Her eyes followed up to where He was pointing. Just over their heads, a glittering sprig of mistletoe formed from nowhere and with nothing supporting it from the high ceiling. The mistletoe sparkled as it hovered in the air right above them. Her eyes widened at this subtle display of magic.

“ ** _It’s only a glamour,_** ” Dark said. “ ** _But I thought it would be an acceptable alternative, as the real thing is quite poisonous._**

“ ** _Now, about that kiss I promised…_** ”

He leaned in, cupping her face gently in His hands and lightly pressed His lips first against her forehead, then her cheek, her nose, any place other than her mouth. Tenderly peppering her face with gentle kisses. Drawing out the moment.

Her breath caught in her throat, body trembling with every brush of His cool lips against her face.

Then, giving a small chuckle as He knew that He’d driven her crazy for it, His lips finally met hers. Her eyes widened and she froze for a split second, mind going blank as it finally registered that _yes, this was happening!_

Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into Him, clutching the lapel of His suit as she kissed Him back shyly, her cheeks burning.

Dark moved a hand back into Grace’s hair, with the obvious intent of prolonging the kiss. Grace tilted her head slightly into the touch to help.

But that distant rumble that they’d heard outside before was suddenly nearer.

A **lot** nearer.

Dark pulled away from Grace, and her stomach dropped as she realised what she was hearing.

Dark’s whole demeanour changed from the relaxed gentleman of their date, into a cold and stern warrior. He stood at attention, His bearing completely changed to an imposing stance worthy of a general… or royalty.

Anti drew his head back in from looking out the window, and glitched to the Hellgod’s side with a rather impressive looking blade in his hand.

“W̶e̴’̴v̸e̸ ̸g̶o̸t̵ ̸c̸o̸m̶p̷a̷n̵y̷,̴ ̴B̴o̸s̵s̵!̴ ̶A̷n̴d̵ ̷I̶’̴m̶ ̸n̸o̵t̷ ̷t̷a̶l̵k̸i̴n̴’̷ ̷a̸b̷o̶u̸t̶ ̶m̵y̸ ̸A̴u̴n̷t̷ ̸G̷e̵r̶t̵!̸”

Dark‘s order rung throughout the domicile. “ ** _GET EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE WEAPONS! NOW!_** ”

Grace’s ears rang at Dark’s order, the echo in it reverberating in her skull but she didn’t flinch. “Dark, is there anything I can do? I mean, I’m no warrior, but can I help in any way?”

Alex shoved themselves away from the wall, instinctively reaching for their hidden knife before stopping themselves. No, they’re not going to draw unless absolutely necessary. No need to let their hosts know they came bearing hidden weapons, unless the situation became truly dire.

Alex came to stand next to Grace, one hand curling around her upper arm. “I think, maybe, we should leave this to them.”

Dark turned back to Grace, His expression pained as He gently took her hand and kissed it. His voice lacked the deep echo as He spoke quietly to her. “I appreciate your desire to help. But I can’t risk it. Not after…” He trailed off.

The look on His face tore at her heart, even as the sweet gesture made her blush softly. She squeezed His hand. “It’s alright Dark, I understand. You don’t have to explain.”

He turned to her companion. “ ** _Alex, you may take her home._** ”

He offered Grace another kiss on the lips, quicker this time, but probably the most sincere action He’d ever made. “ ** _I will return to your world, love, once this is over. I promise._** ”

At the brief kiss, her breath caught at how sincere it was, how sweet and warm, and she stood on her tiptoes to close the distance between them. But it was over far too soon. She then fixed the Hellgod with her best glare, chocolate eyes hard and serious. “You better come back in one piece, all three of you, or I will be **very** upset. Be safe, My King.”

Dark chuckled at Grace’s threat. “ ** _As you wish, milady_**.”

Grace then took Alex’s hand.

Alex drew themselves up to full height as they addressed Dark. “Pardon my bluntness, but we don’t exactly know where to go. There’s nothing out there, no light, no landmarks. Well, nothing besides the horrible creatures that most likely see us as a tasty snack. How are we supposed to get out of here?”

Dark turned to Alex, pulling out a circular item the size of a silver dollar from His pocket. It had the coppery sheen of an old coin. “ ** _I used this once when I had to make a quick retreat. It is an enchanted item, and will take you wherever you need to go._** ”

He held out His hand, in order to drop the coin into Alex’s. “ ** _Just think of the place. But you must be as specific as possible. I trust that it won’t be too difficult for you to operate._** ”

Instead of just opening their hand, Alex reached up to take the coin from Dark. “I think I can manage.” The coin had a pleasant weight to it, and they turned it over once or twice before holding it tightly.

Grace gently squeezed Alex’s hand. “Just think of being next to Melissa and Ulysses, back where we entered.” She shut her eyes, pushing the worry and concern she had for Dark, Meg and Anti down and concentrated on that one spot as hard as she could.

They closed their eyes, gripped Grace’s hand tighter, and concentrated.

But not on the spot outside the gateway. In the tension of the moment, they didn’t remember enough to bring the two of them back there. They didn’t trust a memory made spotty by fear. Instead, they focused on a small room. On a messy bed tucked away in one corner, a desk in the other. On the books and shoes and scraps of fabric scattered on the floor. On a closet full to bursting with clothes, and shelves covered in random knick knacks.

They focused on their bedroom in their apartment, and wished more than anything to just go home.

There’s a bright flash of light as the amulet was activated… but only one person left.

Alex was gone. But Grace was still there.

Dark breathed in for a moment, His eyes black with rage. He looked furious enough to spew fire as He paced several feet away from her. His vessel cracked for a moment, the roar of the angry God contained within reverberating through the house.

He took another breath, and His voice was deadly calm amid the echo and white noise.

“ ** _They had one task, a task they had set for themselves. To protect you. This is unacceptable. They have failed… and for that, they will die._** ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is an edit of an old Tumblr RP done on this day in 2017, and edited on Christmas Day of 2019... exactly two years later. It was written by myself, southerndragontamer and antisilverstorm.
> 
> This part contains a battle scene: relevant warnings apply for blood, gore and injuries.

With a flash and an oddly muted sizzle, Alex arrived in the one clear spot of floor in their bedroom. They’re just about to breathe a sigh of relief when they realized Grace’s hand was no longer in their own.

“Grace?” They spun on the spot, desperately searching for a sign of their friend. But they were alone in their room.

“Grace!” They tore through the apartment checking every room. _No, no, this couldn’t be happening._ They had concentrated so hard. They had been so certain of every detail. Why hadn’t it worked? Why? Was it just a ploy by Dark? To keep her there? He’d seemed so concerned, but maybe it was all a ruse. The attack and everything.

Maybe they just screwed up **really** bad.

They stood alone in their living room, pulling at their hair, their breath uneven and shallow, their heart beating furiously. _The gateway!_ Grace had mentioned something about the gateway. Maybe she had just ended up there? Maybe they needed to go get her back from Dark. 

They were going to fix this. They **had** to. Whatever it took.

They burst out of their apartment and took off sprinting towards where Ulysses and I still waited, as if the hounds of Hell themselves were on their heels. It was a long run, but Alex arrived at the gateway... panting, heart racing a million miles an hour, only to find just me and Ulysses, with Grace nowhere in sight.

“Grace? Grace!” Alex shouted, falling to their knees in exhaustion. Tears started to drip down their cheeks as they gasped with stuttering breaths. “Tell me she’s here! Fuck, tell me she’s here!”

I stared at them in confusion. “No. She’s supposed to be… with you…”

I exchanged a look with Ulysses. He gazed at me evenly, his expression as grim as mine probably was.

“Looks like we’re goin’ in, after all, blue boi. Let’s saddle up.”

“I don’t even know for sure she’s there.” Alex shuddered. “I don’t even know for sure she’s...” They cut off, their throat closed at just the idea. “I fucked up. I fucked up real bad.”

They climbed unsteadily to their feet, clumsily wiping tears from their eyes. “But I guess I have to go see. This was my mistake. And I,” -- they drew their knife, the weapon sliding out silently due to a coating of holy oil -- “I’m going to do whatever it takes to fix it.”

“ **We’re** going to fix it,” I corrected them. “The Shadow Realm’s the last place you saw her, so it’s the first place we should go.”

I stepped closer to Alex, my voice becoming what I hope is a more soothing tone. “Look, Alex. You can’t go back there alone, I can’t just sit back and cool my heels while Grace may be in danger, and we need a demon guide so we don’t get lost.

“So we go together or not at all.” I sighed, feeling bad for not being as comforting as I’d like to be during this time.

But that was the problem: time. Or, more to the point, not having any.

“I can’t say the help isn’t appreciated.” Though they were speaking to me, Alex’s eyes remained fixed on the portal in front of us. “But if Dark wasn’t just being a manipulative asshole, then it’s a war zone in there right now. An I-don’t-know-how-we-survive kind of war zone. But if you’re certain...”

I turned to Ulysses. “Is the gateway ready to reopen?”

My demon companion frowned. “It should be… right abouuut… now.”

There’s a loud _CRACK_ as the portal reopens. I nearly jumped out of my damn skin at the sound. “It didn’t make that sound last time!”

“Well, the last time, a Hellgod opened it,” Ulysses replied in a moderately annoyed tone.

“But it’ll be safe, right?”

“As safe as a trans-dimensional rip in the space-time continuum can possibly be.”

“Joy.” I offered my hand to Alex. “You ready, kiddo?”

They hesitantly took my hand, “Yeah. Let’s fucking do this thing.”

Ulysses took my other hand, and we stepped into it together.

It’s the same vertigo-inducing sensation as before, and Alex grabbed my hand tighter as up and down became vague concepts.

But they landed with their knife out in front of them, fighting back the twisting of their stomach, ready to take on otherworldly horrors. But we were greeted only by the same unending darkness. 

Our eyes went to the horizon, or where the horizon should be, searching for Dark’s ostentatious manor.

* * *

For a moment, Grace just stood there stunned and hurt. _Alex left me? Why? Did I do something wrong? No wait, maybe the coin only worked with one person..._ She shook herself out of her shock and looked at Dark. And paled at the anger she saw in His now pupilless obsidian eyes, an anger that could slaughter millions. But she wasn’t afraid, at least, not for herself. _Oh Alex, my friend, I’m so sorry. But you ticked off the wrong Hellgod._

Dark looked angry enough to start breathing fire as He stepped away from her. His vessel cracked and this bone chilling, earth shaking **roar** of anger made her stumble slightly, almost falling to her knees.

“ ** _They had one task, a task they had set for themselves. To protect you. This is unacceptable. They have failed… and for that, they will die._** ”

She froze. His voice reverberated in her head, static and ringing in her ears. _No! I don’t want Alex to die because of a mistake!_ Grace took a breath, holding onto any courage she had and walked over to the enraged Hellgod. She grabbed His hand and looked Him in the eye.

“Dark, I know your angry, furious at what just happened. I am too... but I don’t think Alex left me willingly. You saw how protective they were of me till now. That isn’t something you just fake, and they were the only one with a hold on the coin. I wasn’t, I just had their hand. I wasn’t touching the coin at all. And we may have thought of different places as well. Please don’t kill them for something that isn’t their fault.” 

“ ** _The coin would have taken you both, so long as you held onto each other and thought of the same place._** ”

He looked Grace in the eye. “ ** _I do not wish to be harsh with you, My love. But I ask you: Did I or did I not give clear instructions? And did you or did you not state exactly where it was you wanted to go?_** ”

He took one of her hands in both of His. “ ** _My Grace, you weren’t in danger before, but you are now. You will be nothing more than prey to the other creatures of this Realm, if you stay for too long. And that… is because of Me._**

“ ** _I will do everything in My power to ensure your safety. But your safety would not be in question now, had your self-appointed protector played their part._** ”

She nodded.

“Yes Dark, You did give clear instructions. And yes, I told Alex where I wanted us to end up. However, Alex was scared. I could feel them shaking and mortals don’t always think clearly in fear. They may have thought of a location they associated with safety as a response to their fear, instead of the location I said in case they couldn’t remember it clearly. If I know Alex as well as I think I do-and I do-They are most likely frantic right now in worry for me and on their way back here to help, if they can make a second trip.” She smiled at Him gently, chocolate brown eyes warm, setting her other hand atop their joined ones .

“My King, I was in danger the moment I revealed how I felt toward You. None of this I blame on You, Dark.” She leaned up slightly on her tiptoes and kissed Him sweetly a moment. “I trust You Dark, My King.”

Dark sighed and gently ran a hand through Grace’s hair. “ ** _I will do all I can to ensure that your trust in Me is never unwarranted._**

“ ** _I will spare your friend’s life… but only because you asked._** ”

 _I’m so giving you a Gibbs-smack when you get back here, Alex,_ she thought, sighing softly as He stroked her hair. She smiled soft and grateful at Him.

“I believe You, My King. A seven-nation army couldn’t hold You back when Your loved ones are in danger. Now until the Calvary gets here what can I do? Can I still borrow one of Anti’s knives?” 

Meg ran back into the library, bearing arms like a member of a post-apocalyptic survivalist militia. “Everybody in the house has a weapon now, Daddy.”

“ ** _Grace will need one as well, for self-defense,_** ” Dark replied. “ ** _One hopes it will not come to that, however._** ” 

Grace nodded, gently squeezing His arm. “I hope not either, but better safe than sorry.” 

Meg rifled through the handful of blades on her person. “Hmmm. I think this one might do it.” She offered a light dirk dagger to Grace. “See how that feels in your hands, if the grip is comfy.”

“Thanks.” Grace took the dagger from her and gave it a few light swings in the air away from them, testing how it felt in her hand. She nodded. “Yeah, it's comfy. I like this one.” 

“ ** _Very good._** ” Dark then turned to Meg. “ ** _I will need you to guard Grace. Do whatever you feel is necessary to ensure that she remains unharmed.”_**

Meg gave a minute nod. “Yes, sir.”

Dark pivoted on His heel and strode out the door. “ ** _Let’s go._** ”

Grace momentarily placed the dagger in her belt and started doing up her hair. “I need something to tie this up with, it's a battle hazard otherwise.” 

Meg ripped a band of cloth from the waist area of her shirt, and stepped behind Grace to pull the woman’s hair up. “I know this isn’t much, but we don’t have a lot of time before shit hits the fan.”

Meg worked quickly, tying Grace’s hair up in a bun. “Less to grab than a ponytail,” she said, then headed for the door. “Come on, you don’t want to miss the action.”

Dark eased to the front line of the small group that was the manor’s defenders. The rumbling sound increased, and everyone’s nerves were stretched bowstring tight. Then the enemy appeared from the darkness.

It was a horde bearing down on them. The rumble they had heard earlier was, in fact, the horde’s footsteps as they surged forward.

Dark glanced over to Anti, and nodded. Anti gave a nod in return, and it was clear that more had been shared between the two males than a simple glance.

Dark’s little patchwork group of defenders met the oncoming horde head-on, the sounds of the clash between the two sides ranging from angry roars to shrill screams, to the clank of metal on metal or the slick wet sound of rending flesh.

Meg was at Grace’s side, a whirling mass of knives impaling anything that threatened to get too near. 

Grace reacted as one mook got close to her other side but, doing her best to use her plus-size weight to her advantage, she slashed sideways. Black blood spurted from the wound she’d made in the demon’s torso and she could faintly see organs of some sort among it. Grace could feel the shock of what she just did but tried to block it from her mind. _Do NOT panic, Grace! This is a VERY BAD time to panic!_

She managed to dodge a demon that leapt at her. Meg helpfully sliced its throat open and it fell dead. The demoness whirled the blade around in her hand and stabbed at another’s eye. Fear-driven sweat dripped on Grace’s face. Meg was clearly the better fighter, but Grace was also doing her best simply to stay alive.

Dark could be seen amid the tightest clutch of the horde, sweeping away His opponents with the deadly precision of a buzzsaw. At least, that’s what **I** saw when we got there.

I wrenched the sawed-off shotgun from my back and loaded it with rock salt rounds, ready to fire.

“Looks like we’re fashionably late to the party, guys,” I pitched my voice over the raging battle, so Ulysses and Alex could hear me. “I’ll give you cover fire, you kick ‘em in the ass!”

When I fired the first round, I heard Grace shout, “Took y’all long enough!” I found myself chuckling, in spite of the seriousness of the situation.

Alex dove into the fray, with only one goal in mind: making it to Grace. But they never quite got there.

They knew where to aim, back and neck, under the arm close to the ribcage, kidneys to wound, back of the knee to incapacitate. But the non-human physiology of our enemies complicated matters, and the battle was pure hell. Bloody, close quarters, across a flat ground soaked in blood, and beginning to pile up with guts and corpses.

I was far enough away that I didn’t have to worry about being in the thick of it. But I was far luckier than my friends, in that regard. I didn’t give the demons a chance to get too close to me, either, loading and firing rock salt rounds as fast as I could.

I didn’t see what took Alex down. I don’t think they did either. A nasty set of claws, definitely, as Alex was wounded by a slash all down their back from shoulder to hip.

“Get Alex outta there!” I shouted at Ulysses, as Alex went down.

Bless the boy. Because the second the coast was clear, he draped Alex in a fireman’s carry, taking our half-conscious friend far enough away from the battle.

I stepped back a few steps further and hunkered down protectively beside Alex, reloading and continuing to fire rock salt at the demons who were busy trying to kill Dark’s crew.

Dark Himself was still kicking some serious ass out there, moving in a deadly ballet as if He were Neo in the Matrix. _Showoff._ For a split second, I was tempted to fire a round at Him too, purely out of spite. But I quickly realised just how dumb that would be. Better the devil you know, after all.

“Alex, you gotta stay with me,” I said to my friend, not entirely sure they can hear me. But I couldn’t let them pass out from the shock and pain. That would be all kinds of bad at the moment. “You gotta pull yourself out of it. You can’t sleep until this is over, then you can sleep all you need to. Okay?”

Alex mumbled something in response about a witch king and demons not being as cool as oliphants. It didn’t make a whole ton of sense, but at least it let me know Alex was alive -- albeit not all there at the moment.

I heard Grace scream for Alex, before something jumped on her, clamping down against her calf. Grace’s scream turned to one of pain, and Ulysses dove back in to retrieve her. She stabbed blindly at the creature trying to gnaw at her, and I got a shot off at the creature’s body. But it was Meg who made the killing blow, sliding her blade under the creature’s jaw and forcing it to let go of our friend, before slicing open the creature’s throat.

Meg’s eyes were black with fury as she shoved the dead demon-thing away, helping Grace up and handing her over to Ulysses. “Alex. I gotta make sure they’re okay,” Grace said, in between pants. Ulysses obliged, pulling her out of the fight and over towards me. 

“Hey, Miss Melissa, thanks for looking after us,” Grace said, clearly exhausted, and smiled weakly at me. She crawled over to Alex’s side. “Hey gardener, don’t die on me. I still have to smack you for not listening. Got it?”

Alex mumbled, “No. Not gardener… Rohan. And captain? Guardian? The citadel. It doesn’t fall, right? We win. Don’t want to miss the coronation.”

I heard Grace laugh in relief. Apparently, if Alex could make _Lord of the Rings_ references, then maybe it wasn’t that bad, after all. “Alex, I’m not going anywhere,” Grace said. “It’s okay.”

A sudden ripple passed through me. Not a shiver of cold, or of fear, but of forethought.

Dark’s True Form. _I can see it._ Or the closest approximation my human mind can comprehend. It hasn’t happened yet. But it will soon.

He’s about to drop His vessel.

I immediately laid my shotgun on the ground and shielded the eyes of my wounded friends. “Guys, you don’t want to see this. Trust me.”

Grace jumped at my sudden movement, but obediently shut her eyes. She gently squeezed Alex’s hand. “Shut them, Merry. This won’t be pretty.”

“No, no, I’m not going to sleep. I can’t, Grace… I don’t want to go.” Alex’s mumbles were frantic.

On the battlefield, with a sizable amount of their enemies still present, Dark knew He couldn’t keep this up while still bound to His vessel.

He had heard Grace’s cry of pain, and that only fueled the fire in Him now. He stepped back as quickly as He could to a relatively untouched spot. Oily smoke shot from His vessel’s mouth then, as the body dropped lifelessly to the floor, the smoke coalesces.

His True Form emerged, talons splayed and wings bent but still beating in this supernatural darkness. His many eyes glared with undisguised fury, and His roar both pierced the air and made what passed for ground here tremble.

I heard Alex’s shriek of fear and pain.

The remaining demons taste fear for the first time as they looked upon this Leviathan, absorbed the inherent _wrongness_ of it. A thing that even these demons do not fully understand. A thing that should not exist in this, or any, world.

But it does. _By the gods,_ it does. And if any were merciful, they might spare a few lives to carry the tale of what had happened. But there is only one god present to hear their prayers and pleading… and He is not inclined to be merciful tonight.

He tore through the ranks of the horde without hesitation, His strength no longer bound by the limitations of human flesh.

He can also hear the thoughts of those around Him, the fear of both friends and enemies… and relief from one person. _Dark, you’re alright. Good. Give these intruders no mercy, My King._

Dark heard that thought and snarled in pleasure at it. He continued to mow the pitiful demons down, until the only survivors were the ones who fought on His side for this evening.

The damage done, His bloodlust sated, He returned to His restrictive but familiar vessel. The empty body is once again the container for His essence, and the filter for Him to communicate with lesser beings.

Though He had not considered Grace a lower being for some time now. She is the exception that proves the rule.

He sat up, cracked His neck and shifted the joints from their atrophied state, then stood. Smoothing down His jacket once again, He made His way over to the small clutch of humans and demons.

I reluctantly got out of His way as He lifted Grace into His arms, bridal style, being careful of her wounded leg. Neither of us were willing nor able to let her go, but for different reasons.

“D-Dark don’t!,” Grace protested. “I-I’m heavy and You’re probably tired from the fight.”

“ ** _Nonsense,_** ” I heard Dark say to Grace. “ ** _You are a feather, dearest._** ”

I rolled my eyes. _Boy, He’s really laying it on thick, isn’t He?_

“The term, ‘feather light’ isn’t something usually directed at me. For obvious reasons,” Grace said, clearing her throat. It was obvious she was trying to wipe away some familiar negative thoughts, even as she spoke. But she relented, laying her head on His shoulder.

Meg looked up at her father. “We have to get them out of here. This is no place for a couple of injured humans.”

Dark nodded. “ ** _Agreed. Let us proceed to the gateway._** ”

“Grace,” Alex murmured. “Don’t trust him. He’s a bad man, Grace. A bad, bad man. Melissa. Tell her. He’s a bad man. Shifty, missing shadow motherfucker. I don’t like him.”

Alex’s nervous mutterings pulled me out of my introspective state. “Alex,” I told them softly, close to their ear so no one else can eavesdrop. “It’s okay. I’ll handle it.”

“‘s not okay,” Alex slurred, trying desperately to stay awake. “She trusts him. Can’t…can’t do that. Grace. Melissa. You gotta watch her. She’s gone, I can’t. Wasn’t good enough. It’s empty, just like it always is.” But the fight is eventually gone from them, as the pain of their wounds becomes too much. “Damned nasty-ass spider.”

“Shh. Alex. You can rest now. You’re off-duty and I’m on the job.” I continued to whisper gentle and calming words to them. “It will turn out alright. I’ve got this.” I then turned to Ulysses. “Do you have enough energy to carry Alex through the gateway?”

Ulysses nodded. “I’ll manage.”

Grace looked at at Meg from her position in Dark’s arms. “Thanks for backing me up. You were a badass.”

Meg smiled and gave a slight nod, but otherwise said nothing.

The way through the portal was no different than the previous trip through it, and we arrived back at the meeting place we had all started.

“Ulysses, Dark. If you’d set them both down, gently.” I then turned to Meg. My eyes narrowed at her, because I remember how she treated me too. “You do exactly as I say. I want them both patched up.”

I walked over to the car, and open the boot. Rifling among the other objects in there, I pulled out a first aid kit. “We just need them stable enough to get them transported to a hospital. Meg and Ulysses, you both have special demon-y senses; you can see what I can’t. So it’s up to you two.”

Meg glared at me, obviously not liking having a human order her around. She turned to Dark and He gave her an encouraging nod. She sighed and squatted down and, between her and Ulysses, the cleaning and bandaging of wounds began.

Grace winced after playing with her glasses, and taking them off revealed that the skin on the bridge of her nose was raw. Another to add to the list of wounds and abrasions to patch up, and her hand came away with a little dot of blood.

But apparently that was enough for her. She began to shiver from delayed panic, face going waxy and pale. “Oh God what did I just **do**?! I-I killed-” She swallowed hard. “I-I killed demons! Holy shit!” She clung to Dark fiercely, as if He were her lifeline. “Don’t-Don’t let me go, Dark, My King, My Hades.” She began to ramble a little. “I’m sorry I got hurt, but Alex is my friend! I-I couldn’t leave them! I’m sorry. Don’t be mad at Meg, please! It wasn’t her fault.”

Alex had passed out… and perhaps that was for the best. The poor dear had been delirious from the pain.

Dark shushed Grace. “ ** _It’s quite alright, My love. I won’t leave you. Not now. Not ever._** ”

 _Yeah, about that..._ I definitely have a few reservations.

With a saccharine sweetness, I told Dark, “I hate to break up this lovely Kodak moment, but I’d like to talk to You, Dark. Alone.”

Panic returned for Grace. “No! Please don’t, please don’t. Don’t-Don’t leave me Dark! You promised!”

“ ** _Hush, love. It will only be for a moment. I’ll come back. I promise._** ”

“Yeah, I’m just borrowing your boyfriend for a few minutes,” I added.

She seemed to latch onto that, finding a little comfort, and the panic subsided. She nodded shakily, and finally released her grip on Him.

The shotgun felt heavier than usual in my hands as Dark and I walked far enough away where we wouldn’t be heard.

“Seems like Grace has gotten really attached to You,” I said to him. “Is it mutual?”

“ ** _Unequivocally._** ”

“Good, then You’ll understand this.” I fired a round of rock salt at Him, hitting Him in the kneecap.

He hissed in pain, doubling over, then gave a short and breathless laugh. “ ** _If that was for our last meeting, you stated your case clearly enough._** ” He straightened up. “ ** _You know rock salt can’t kill Me._** ”

“Oh, I know. But it sure stings like a bitch, doesn’t it?”

“ ** _Perhaps then, you’d care to explain why you shot Me?_** ”

“It’s like this, Big Guy,” I finally told Him. “You hurt Grace or anyone else I care about, physically or psychologically, I’ll pump You so full of rock salt, You’ll be crappin’ Margaritas for a month. We clear?”

“ ** _I understand completely._** ”

“Good. You can go on then. Your girlfriend’s waiting.”

We returned to see a calmer Grace chatting with Meg about her injuries, watching as she and Ulysses worked. “How bad are they? Be honest.”

“Not great, but not that bad, either,” the demoness replied. “And you’ll probably be on crutches for awhile.”

“Will I lose it you think? I know the damned thing tore into it like a dog with a toy.” Grace winced. “And it hurts. A lot.”

“As long as we get you to a hospital, you’ll be fine,” Ulysses said. “You should both be fine.”

She breathed another sigh of relief. She turned then, perking up as she saw Dark and myself returning. Grace smiled at us, despite the pain.

“ ** _With what I just overheard, I believe we need to get you both medical attention._** ” Dark bent down and picked her up again. Once more Grace clung to Him. “ ** _Meg, you will carry Alex, and do be gentle with them. Wouldn’t want to waste your hard work now, would we?_** ”

Meg nodded once and set Alex over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. Dark looked down at the woman in His arms.

“ ** _Now hold onto Me, dearest Grace. This may not be pleasant._** ” She nodded and shut her eyes... then the two demons start to move very quickly, away from me. Almost like they were in a really fast car with the windows down, but Grace was already half passed-out.

I sighed and began to pack away my first aid kit and the weapons into the car. _This was definitely one for the books._

* * *

When Grace came to, she was in the hospital. It was a familiar feeling, though not quite in the same context. Her leg was tightly bandaged and slightly elevated. She could hear a heart monitor beeping, but it wasn’t hers. It was from the bed beside her own.

Sitting up, she looked over and saw Alex in the other bed. Grace teared up at the sight of her friend. They looked a little pale, bandages all over their chest and stomach but were still breathing evenly. She looked at the heart monitor attached to them and was relieved that it didn’t waver. 

She whispered so as not to wake them. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Alex. You really had me worried there. And I hope you’re ready to get smacked upside the head when you’re better, for not listening to me earlier. Then I’ll hug the stuffing out of you for coming back for me, despite the danger.” She laughed softly and laid back in the bed.

_What a night this was, I dined with the Devil, in his own home nonetheless! I met His kids and they like me so far. And I got my first kiss. Then as if that wasn’t enough, I fought and killed demons! Oh I know no one will believe this. But maybe my new scar will help with that._

She turned over as best she could.

_Alex was right. I shouldn’t trust Him. He’s a master manipulator, a seducer. He psychologically tortures people, for Pete’s sake! But I do trust Him because, despite that. He’s honorable in His own way, honest, loyal, funny, kind and caring to those He protects. It’s stupid, and probably insane, but I trust Him._

_And… this isn’t a schoolgirl’s crush. I think… I think I’m a little in love with Him. Heaven help me._

Deciding to try and get sleep, she whispered, “Good night, Alex. Sleep well. Hope you feel better come morning.” 

Her eyes flicked to a dark corner of the room. She wasn’t sure if He was actually there or if she was dreaming it, but she decided it didn’t really matter. Maybe He’d hear her anyway. “Good night, Dark.” 

Grace fell asleep with a soft smile on her face.


End file.
